


Marabilia Party

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: Promps de MarabiliaParty
Relationships: Clarence/Hazan (Marabilia), Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Día uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarence va al taller a sorprender a Hazan pero *spoiler* sale mal

Era habitual encontrarse al director de la Torre cerca del Taller. A veces iba por la mañana a llevar algo que Hazan se había olvidado la noche anterior. Otras veces porque tenía horas muertas y le gustaba observar los avances del taller. Y otras para recoger a su novio para pasar el fin de semana juntos. Ese día se había mentido a sí mismo y decía que había ido para ver los nuevos inventos pero la verdad es que lo único que quería hacer ese día era estar con Hazan y desconectar de todo lo relacionado con la torre. 

Por eso se encontraba delante de una chica que le estaba explicando los beneficios de una vela que no se apaga nunca y en lo único que podía pensar era en que ojalá Ariadne les interrumpiera y le llevara a Hazan. Pero eso no pasó y tuvo que escuchar una dos vueltas de reloj de arena más sobre esa maravillosa vela. Cuando la chica se calló por fin, le prometió que hablaría con el resto de profesores para ver si las podían implementar en la torre.

Se despidió con cortesía y avanzó entre las mesas buscando al pequeño Hazan pero en seguida fue interrumpido por otro joven. Le quería presentar su proyecto y pedirle opinión antes de presentárselo a Ariadne y el pobre Clarence solo pudo asentir. Esta vez se trataba de un detecta-venenos. ¿Cómo funcionaba? Clarence tuvo que escuchar la versión larga, en la que el chico le explicó que dependiendo del veneno, este líquido reaccionaba cambiando de color. Todavía no lo había perfeccionado así que a veces reaccionaba al alcohol como un veneno. También le contó la lista de todos los venenos a los que reaccionaba y, con orgullo, explicaba como cada veneno tenía un color. Clarence no sabía que existían tantos colores y en ese momento los odió. Odiaba todos los colores que no fueran negro. Finalmente, el chico acabó su larga explicación y se quedó mirando al nigromante, que solo fue capaz de animarle a seguir con el proyecto. Si tenía que ser sincero, no se acordaba de la mitad de la explicación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como otro alumno se levantaba para preguntarle algo. Clarence fingió no verle y logró llegar al fondo del taller, donde estaba el puesto de Hazan. 

—Ariadne si has venido a burlarte una vez más puedes irte por donde has venido —dijo el pequeño sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada—. 

—¿Te ha estado molestando? —preguntó Clarence divertido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Clarence? —Hazan alzó la vista enseguida, notando como se sonrojaba rápidamente. Él no solía contestar así pero Ariadne había estado riéndose de él por un grano que le había salido en la nariz y que no se iba. Por eso estaba creando una poción para que desapareciese. Pero hasta aquel momento, lo único que había hecho había sido cambiarle de color (el grano, originalmente rojo, había sido verde, morado, azul y, finalmente, había vuelto al rojo) y en vez de desaparecer, se había hecho más grande—. ¿qu-qué haces aquí?

Hazan cogió un pañuelo y rápidamente se tapó la cara, evitando así que Clarence viese su grano. Inmediatamente le pasó otro a Clarence bajo la excusa de que la mezcla que tenía en la mesa era tóxica. Su novio se tapó también la cara.

—¿...Sorpresa? —Clarence se acercó al chico, pero los nervios de este solo aumentaron e hicieron que una gota demás cayese en la mezcla.

Una explosión hizo que la luz del Taller se fuera. Los alumnos más nuevos se asustaron mientras que los más mayores se pasaban algunas monedas entre ellos. Del piso de arriba se escuchó como unos pasos apresurados recorrían el espacio y tras abrir una puerta, se asomaban para ver quién lo había causado. Con un simple gesto hizo que la luz volviera en todo el taller y pudo examinar todos los daños. Y detectar al culpable.

—¡HAZAN! ¡MÁS TE VALE LIMPIARLO TODO! —La voz de Ariadne inundó la habitación. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el chico a su lado— ¡Clarence! No sabía que hoy ibas a venir. Pero ya que has venido… Puedes ayudar a Hazan con todo. 

Dicho eso volvió a su despacho. El resto de alumnos, poco a poco volvieron a sus proyectos. Hazan, rojo como un tomate, empezó a recoger el desastre que había creado, bajo la mirada de Clarence, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la escena.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, alzando la mirada. 

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara? —preguntó en cambio, acercándose al pequeño para observarlo bien.  Hazan se apartó de inmediato. 

—Un grano —murmuró tapándose la nariz avergonzado—. He intentado hacerlo desaparecer de mil maneras pero es imposible. ¡Solo se hace más grande!

Una risa brotó de los labios de Clarence.

—¿Un grano? Yo hablo de la mancha azul que tienes en la mejilla. 

Hazan al escucharle cogió el trozo de espejo que había en la mesa y observó como el grano ya no estaba y que, como había dicho Clarence, tenía una mancha azul en la mejilla.

—¿Eso? No es nada, tengo un ungüento para eso—. Hazan de repente estaba de mejor humor—. Cuando acabemos de limpiar esto me lo pondré. Y podemos ir a comer al lago. Si quieres claro.

Clarece asintió y tras dejar un beso encima de la mancha, intentó ayudar con el desastre de Hazan. Después de eso, ambos disfrutaron de un agradable picnic a las orillas del lago al que, un par de horas más tarde, se unió Ariadne para molestar a Hazan por la explosión que había causado.


	2. Día tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tripulación encuentra un tesoro.

Las leyendas hablan de una tripulación que logró enfadar al rey de Dahes de todas las maneras posibles, pero no cuentan la historia de aquella vez que acabaron en una remota isla borrachos.

Os preguntaréis cómo pasó esto. Todo empezó con un mapa de un libro que Collen robó a uno de los barcos de la corona de Dahes. La tripulación había robado más cosas también como un nuevo reloj de arena para el capitán o nuevos utensilios de cocina para Harren. Collen, hojeando el libro se encontró con el mapa y una nota a su lado, en la que se teorizaba sobre el tesoro. Podía ser la herencia perdida de uno de los primeros reyes de Marabilia o podría ser el tesoro de un antiguo pirata. Incluso podría ser el legado maldito del primer feérico echado de Marabilia. 

Collen, emocionado, se lo contó a toda la tripulación, que de inmediato aceptó. Pusieron rumbo a la isla y tras dos semanas en alta mar sin incidentes, llegaron a la isla. En ella, no tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta encontrar el lugar que marcaba el mapa. Caminaron los 100 pasos que pedía el mapa para la localización exacta y mientras cavaban, se oían apuestas de lo que podía ser el tesoro. Incluso Nadim tenía curiosidad por saber qué contenía aquel tesoro. 

Después de muchas vueltas al reloj de arena, Jared por fín vio como su tripulación sacaba dos pesados cofres del agujero. Por supuesto, fue Rick quién los abrió a la fuerza y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que no contenía nada de lo nombrado anteriormente, sino mil botellas de ron. Ninguno sabía si el alcohol se ponía malo con el paso del tiempo y se mostraban recelosos de probarlo. Pero Nadim, que parecía no tener miedo a la muerte, decidió probarlo. Y no murió. Dijo que estaba bien, si acaso un poco fuerte. Pero eso no detuvo al resto de la tripulación de beberse casi una botella cada uno. 

Cuentan las malas lenguas (es decir, cualquiera de la tripulación cuando bebe más de la cuenta en una taberna), que no pudieron salir de la isla en cinco días en los que Jared no se preocupó por el tiempo y Nadim no dejaba de sonreír. 


	3. Love you goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En realidad era para el día 11 pero se ve que es día de angst en MarabiliaTwitter

Los paseos nocturnos por los jardines se habían vuelto una costumbre para Ivy. Después de todo el papeleo del día le gustaba desconectar. Y pasear entre los rosales le ayudaba. Ese día todo era más bonito. Quizás porque estaba menos cansada. O quizás porque ese día no lo hacía sola. Fausto estaba con ella. Fausto, que le cogía la mano y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

—No deberías trabajar tanto — Fausto le recordó mientras entrelazaba los dedos.

—Si no lo hago yo, no lo hará nadie.

—Tienes un palacio lleno de personas que lo harían por ti si lo pidieras. Deberías dejar el reino en mano de otros de vez en cuando.

—No puedo, Fausto —Ivy negó y dejó de caminar para mirarle—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tengo que demostrar que soy capaz de ser una reina.

—Lo sé. Y estoy orgulloso de ti —. La mano libre de Fausto recogió un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja—. Estás siendo la mejor reina de Dione. Todos en el reino lo dicen.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la chica. Fausto siempre sabía cómo animarla, decir lo que necesitaba oír en todo momento. Ese era el Fausto que había conquistado su corazón y el mismo que había confiado en ella para contarte todos sus secretos.

A su alrededor, un montón de luciérnagas iluminaban el jardín. Algunas estaban posadas en flores y hojas mientras que otras simplemente volaban. Fausto había soltado su mano e Ivy notaba su ausencia. Una ausencia a la que no era capaz de acostumbrarse. 

—¿Por qué has venido, Fausto? —preguntó entonces.

—Hoy hace cuatro años que nos conocimos —contestó el chico—. Te prometí que estaría contigo para siempre y te he fallado. Sé que no puedo pedirte que me perdones por irme demasiado pronto, pero puedo pedirte que aceptes un último baile.

—No existe nada que te tenga que perdonar Fausto. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —murmuró antes de coger la mano que le había tendido—. Claro que acepto.

No hizo falta música para empezar el baile. Ambos conocían el ritmo del baile. Conocían cada paso, cada giro y a su pareja. Sabían lo que iba a hacer el otro antes de que lo hiciera. 

_ It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end _

“Fausto por favor no te vayas” pensó Ivy, apretando su agarre en el hombro del chico.

“No me quiero ir” pensaba él.

_ I know you're saying you don't wanna hurt me _

“Pero no volver a verte me va a doler”

“A mi también me duele, Ivy”

_ Why you wearing that to walk out of my life? _

Fausto esa noche iba guapísimo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, nada especial. Pero resplandecía más que de costumbre. No era justo que solo tuvieran esa noche.

_ Even though it's over you should stay tonight _

“Quédate esta noche Fausto. Por favor”

“Me encantaría poder quedarme más tiempo, pero no es posible.”

_ If tomorrow you won't be mine _

_ won't you give it to me one last time? _

Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Un último beso que contenía todos los sentimientos que eran incapaces de expresar en ese poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. 

_ Unforgettable together, held the whole world in our hands _

El poco tiempo que habían estado juntos les había dado a ambos momentos inolvidables. 

“Tú eras mi mundo.” 

“No necesitaba nada más si estaba contigo”

_ My heart is already, baby, go on, twist the knife. _

“Me tengo que ir Ivy”

“Por favor, quédate un poco más. Solo un poco más”

“Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has conseguido.”

“Quédate conmigo y ayúdame a conseguir más cosas”

“Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo”

Fausto besó la frente de Ivy a la vez que dejaban de bailar. Una mirada bastó para que Ivy entendiera que eso era todo. Que Fausto había conseguido un poco de tiempo para estar los dos juntos una última vez. Para una despedida.

“Te quiero”

“Y yo a ti, Fausto. Siempre te querré”

_ Baby let me love you goodbye. _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Ivy al tiempo que se despertaba en su cama, sola. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando empecé el relato tenía en mente otra cosa anyways tarde pero al menos es algo(?


End file.
